


I don’t care who knows.

by starlightforman



Category: T70S, That 70’s show, buddy morgan - Fandom, eric forman - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightforman/pseuds/starlightforman
Summary: In which Eric and Buddy become close and they are hiding their true feelings.
Relationships: Buddy and Eric, Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Eric and Buddy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	I don’t care who knows.

“And....done!” 

Eric removed his safety goggles and took a step back to admire the finishing project. Buddy on the other hand, walked closer to get a closer look at the spaceship made up of only LEGOS. 

“Don’t stand so close!” Eric said, grabbing  
Buddy’s arm and pulling him away from the table. “We don’t want the two hours we spent building this beauty to be all for nothing.” 

Buddy took a look at Eric and admired the way he was looking at the LEGO set. He actually didn’t care for the spaceship nor did he care for Star Wars at all but the one thing he did care about was seeing Eric, his best friend and ultimate high school crush, happy. 

“You know, those safety goggles weren’t necessary” Eric turned to look at buddy who was leaning against the wall, laughing at him. “A three year old could have safely built that spaceship” 

Eric put his hand in his pocket and kicked the invisible dirt on the ground. 

“I know,” he said looking down, “I just feel smart and powerful when I wear them.” 

Eric kept his eyes on the carpet and felt embarrassed when admitting that but the feeling shortly went away when he heard the comment he gets from buddy almost every day. “Oh Eric, you’re so cute!” 

That one comment always made Eric smile. There was something about being around Buddy that just felt nice, like a breath a fresh air after being trapped in a small space. 

He didn’t really know what these feelings were because everyone in the friend group had already decided that him and Donna, his next door neighbor, were going to be together. 

They have been neighbors their whole lives. When they were younger, they spent everyday together. They were each other’s first kiss, first date, first slow dance, first crush, first everything. 

When Donna pulled Eric outside of Jackie Burkhart’s sweet sixteen party a few months ago to ask if they could make their romance official, he said yes. Not because he necessarily wanted to but because their relationship was one of those things that was supposed to happen. 

Eric liked Donna, he really did. But when Buddy joined their friend group a year ago and flashed his beautiful smile of his, Eric wasn’t so sure how he felt about the girl next door anymore. 

Of course Eric was dying to rant about his feelings but who would he tell? He couldn’t just dump Donna, otherwise he would hurt her feelings and things would be awkward. 

Eric also couldn’t just rant about the butterflies in his stomach whenever Buddy was around, he knew that no one would understand. Hell, he doesn’t even understand. 

Eric decided that no one could know about his mixed feelings, especially Buddy.

Eric decided to get out of his head and change the subject, “So, do you wanna ride with me to the end of the year party on Friday?” 

Buddy’s heart did a somersault. 

“Eric Forman, are you asking me out?” He put his hand over his heart and gasped, “Does your girlfriend know about this?” 

Eric laughed at his best friend’s stupidity and leaned on the wall next to him, “Shut up and just pick me up before the party”

“I’ll do you a favor,” Buddy put his hand on Eric’s shoulder, “I’ll come over an hour earlier to help you get ready” 

“I don’t need your help on how to dress for a party.” 

“Yes, yes you do.” 

-

Buddy was so eager to get over to Eric’s house, he was practically speeding down the streets of point place. 

He had a few outfit suggestions in the backseat of his car. Each of them involved a green shirt because Buddy always thought that was the color that looked the best on his adorable best friend. 

When it came to Eric, Buddy would do anything for him. He’s had a huge crush on him since freshman year of high school so when they got paired up for a science project and became best of friends a year ago, it was the best thing to ever happen.

There are moments where Buddy thinks he has a chance with Eric but they don’t last because they were always interrupted by Eric’s girlfriend, Donna. 

Sometimes he just wants to tell Eric how he feels but he doesn’t want to mess up the greatest friendship he has ever ever had, so he says nothing and watches his crush be happy with almost year long relationship. 

When he arrived to the Forman’s house and got the information that Eric was in his room, he hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door.

When he didn’t hear anything, he decided to just open the door and what he found was a sleepy Eric Forman cuddling his Luke Skywalker pillow. 

Buddy smiled at the sleepy boy and put the outfits he had in his hand aside. He shook him briefly.

“Eric?” 

Eric fluttered his eyes open and turned to face Buddy. It was his heart’s turn to do a somersault. 

Buddy had a white shirt on with a brown jacket that he borrowed from Eric and never gave back. He had on his favorite blue jeans and his hair was combed back. Eric couldn’t help feeling embarrassed of the Jedi pajama set he had on.

“Buddy, hey. What are you doing here?” Eric yawned while sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

Buddy had a confused look on his face, “The party? I was supposed to help you get ready, remember?” 

Eric suddenly had a look of realization on his face. “Oh my gosh! Buddy, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot but I don’t think that I’ll be going to that party tonight.”

“What? Why?” 

“I’m just not in the mood to see certain people right now.”

Buddy still didn’t understand. He sat down next to Eric and glanced at him. 

Eric wanted to drop the topic and go back to sleep but he knew Buddy wouldn’t brush it off. He needed an explanation. 

“Donna and I broke up.” 

Buddy didn’t know what to think. Five percent of him wanted to hug eric but the other ninety-five percent wanted to do cartwheels all around the room. 

“Eric, I’m so sorry,” Buddy gave Eric a look of sympathy and placed his hand on his. Yes, he had a crush on him but the last thing he wanted for his best friend was to be hurting. 

Eric didn’t say anything, he just gave Buddy a small smile. 

“May I ask why?” 

Eric looked away and shook his head, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

Buddy nodded and was about to get up and leave the room but he turned to look at Eric, “Are you sure you don’t want to come to the party, it’ll be a fun way to get your mind off things.” 

Eric shook his head, “No, I can’t. Donna is going to be here.”

“Oh come on Eric, it could be so much fun. We don’t even have to speak to Donna, we can avoid her and it could be just the two of us.”

Buddy picked up one of the outfits and handed it to Eric. 

Eric agreed and went to go change. 

-

When arriving to the party, Eric had a disgusted look on his face. 

“Ugh, I hate disco music.” 

Buddy stood next to him and looked at everyone in the crowd with a smile on his face, “I love it.” 

Buddy took Eric’s hand and pulled him into the house. They made their way to the crowd and found the backyard. 

Eric bumped shoulders with someone and looked up, “I’m so sorry-“

It was Donna. Eric didn’t know what to say. 

“Eric, hey,” Donna smiled at him. “You came! And you’re with Buddy, that’s nice.” 

Eric still didn’t say anything, he just let go of Buddy’s hand and raced back to the driveway. 

He was pacing back and forth when Buddy found him. 

“I should have never came,” Eric said. His heart was beating really fast and he couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m sorry, Eric. We can’t just stay out here if you want,” Buddy walked over to him but Eric rejected him. 

“No, I need to get out of here!”

“Why?” Buddy was confused but he was mostly worried about Eric. Did the breakup hit him THAT hard?

When Eric’s breathing started to slow down, he sat down on the curve with his face buried in his hands. 

Buddy sat next to him. 

“Eric, I’m sorry I dragged you here. I honestly thought we would be able to avoid her.”

“It’s not Donna, me and her are fine. There’s no problem.” 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that she knows!” 

“Knows about what?” 

Eric was debating on telling Buddy. Is this the right moment to tell his crush the reason why his girlfriend broke up with him? Right here? Right now? 

He didn’t say anything, he just stayed silent. 

Buddy let out a sigh and stared into the distance. He didn’t know how to help, maybe he only made things worse. 

“The reason Donna and I broke up is because she knows about my feelings for you.” Eric stared at the ground. 

This was the most nervous he has ever been. What was Buddy going to say? Was he not going to feel the same way? 

“What feelings?” Buddy couldn’t believe his ears. Did he just hear that his crush has feelings for him?

Eric looked at Buddy. 

“Ever since I met you, I get this feeling in my heart that no one else can make me feel. You’re adorable, Buddy. You believe in me whenever someone else makes fun of me. You don’t get mad whenever I want to change the channel and you are the only one who will build a lego star wars spaceship with me. Whenever I need you, you’re always there in the blink of an eye. I’ve felt more close to you this past year than I have been with Donna my whole life.

“She told me that it was okay for us to split up and for me to go be with you. She said she knew about our connection all along. She supports us. I think that’s why I freaked out, because she knows and now things are different. I’m different”

Eric didn’t know what else to say. Tears were already falling down his face and his heart rate still hasn’t slowed down. 

“You’re not different. You’re still the same incredible person I knew 30 minutes ago,” Buddy was now tearing up also. 

“Eric, it was such a relief hearing you say all this right now because I have also felt the same way about you for a long time.” 

Eric looked at Buddy with a confused look.

“Eric, I’ve always wanted to be the one you come to for anything. I’ve always wanted to be the one to hold your hand and I’ve always wanted to be the one that you thought of 24/7.” 

Buddy was now smiling at his best friend and Eric finally felt relaxed. 

Buddy placed his hand on his and said one last thing, “Eric, I’ve always been in love with you, and I don’t care who knows”

“I’m in love with you too, Buddy” Eric didn’t say anything after that, he just kissed Buddy really slowly with so much passion. 

Buddy cupped Eric’s face and couldn’t stop smiling into the kiss. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. His crush since freshman year loves him back and wants to be with him. Everything was so much brighter. 

Eric broke away from the kiss first and he couldn’t stop blushing, “so what happens now?”

Buddy smiled and kissed Eric one last time before heading back to the car. 

Before they got in, Eric suggested a star war marathon and Buddy, being so in love with Eric, agreed to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this was bad.


End file.
